


A Study of Tim Drake's Psyche After the Destruction of the Belfry

by dinahlanced



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Detective Comics (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: batwoman mentioned, clayface mentioned, timmy's mind space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinahlanced/pseuds/dinahlanced
Summary: The Belfry had been destroyed. Everything he had worked hard on, sweat for, bled for, lost sleep over, for, months, gone in a second. His dream of building a better Gotham had crumbled to the ground. His plans for a utopia shattered





	A Study of Tim Drake's Psyche After the Destruction of the Belfry

Tim was standing in the wreckage of his dream.

The Belfry had been destroyed. Everything he had worked hard on, sweat for, bled for, lost sleep over, for, months, gone in a second. His dream of building a better Gotham had crumbled to the ground. His plans for a utopia shattered.

Clayface had destroyed it all during the rampage the Victim Syndicate had put him on, and now he was dead.

Batwom- Kate. Kate had killed him. And now she was missing, no one knows where she is. Maybe future him had been right all along, he knew what she was going to do, maybe he should’ve done something beforehand. Before she pulled the trigger, maybe- 

No. 

Don’t go there.

Future him, the future Tim that was Batman was wrong, killing is not the answer, it never was, and it never will be. There’s always a way. Tim believed that, he believes it still. Being a Bat stands for something, he stands for something.

There was a way for Clayface. There was a way for the better future for Gotham he was building; his utopia would have been it. 

The Belfry had been it. It was the beginning of a better Gotham. A better future. A better Tim Drake. A Tim Drake who was going to help the world, without the mask.

And now, it was all gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years, I hope you enjoy this. I'm still a little writing rusty but hopefully that changes soon.
> 
> Constructive criticism is very appreciated!


End file.
